Warehouse XIII
by 11KairiMayumi11
Summary: Post Brotherhood. An old rumor has come back to everyone's interest that it has manage to bought old friends together once more for a mysterious mission. With the real appearance of the fabled Warehouse 13, ever wondered what lies beneath its eerie walls? And would you like to find out it's mysterious hidden secrets? Read to find out!


**Author's Note:** This was supposed to be a special Halloween story I had in mind but it's a day short. Well, I guess it's better late than never right? Ha ha.

It's also been too long since I've written a new story nor even had I had much chance to update any of my other pending stories. For that I sincerely apologize. It's just that I've suddenly lost much interest in writing this past days. I just don't have that much free time and inspiration this past few months. However, I do intend to change that and hopefully I'll manage to write more frequently again after this...

... and hopefully, my writing hasn't rusted much since my absence in this field. Now, enough with me babbling and let's begin the story now. Shall we? :D

* * *

**Warehouse XIII**

* * *

= Chapter One: Rumors =

* * *

**- Central Military Headquarters [1340 Hours] -**

* * *

" It has been awhile since we've been here haven't we, sir? " Riza said as she parked their car at the side of the building and soon turned off the engine and prepared to go out.

" Yeah. But not much has seem to change so it may seems... it still looks exactly the same as we've left for the East some time ago... " Roy said as he unbuckled his seat belt and went outside, closing the car's door behind. " Ahh, what a tiring trip... " he uttered as he stretched his numbed arms and legs for awhile. Then he took a deep breath and let out a sigh.

As soon as Riza went outside she heard Roy groan something incoherently then sighed once again. " Are you alright, sir? " She asked as she closed her side of the car's door as soon as their pets jumped out and trod towards her. She then locked the car's door and place the keys on her pocket.

Roy looked at her, " It's nothing... I'm just a little tired from the trip, it was a long drive here so it's quite disappointing that we don't even have some time to take a break first. " He complained childishly.

Seeing this, Riza shook her head as she went beside him, smiling nonetheless. " We did receive an urgent call from the Fuhrer himself, so we have to abide to his commands and proceed to his office as soon as we can, sir. "

Roy sighed again, " I know... " Then he looked at Central Headquarter's entrance and scratched his head. " Though I can't believe that we've come all the way to the East just to investigate that _rumor_ again. "

" Orders are Order, sir... and I see nothing wrong with investigating this. I am quite curious why this rumor was brought back from the dead. " Riza said as Roy shrugged his shoulders and placed his hands on his coat's pockets. " True. " He uttered and they soon began to walk towards headquarters, with their dogs following them close behind.

" Did the Fuhrer said anything else about this matter this morning? " Roy asked. Riza looked at him for awhile before she looked back in front, " Well... the Fuhrer said that the building disappears once morning comes so it's impossible to investigate it this time around. "

Roy blinked a couple of times in surprise upon hearing what she told her, " Really, now? How's that even possible? " He uttered in disbelief. He looked at her and saw that she was mirroring his concern. " I couldn't believe it too... but I don't think they'll lie about it either. " She said as they reached the entrance and entered the building.

* * *

As soon as they were inside they were immediately greeted by soldiers talking about the rumors at the corner.

" Hey, did you guys hear that the 13th Warehouse suddenly disappeared again this morning? Though this time I heard there was a short earthquake with it too. " A soldier started.

" Yeah! We just heard the girls talking about it on the other hall. They said that the team who went inside to investigate it last time hasn't returned yet too. " another soldier replied.

Then another added, " Do you think they vanished along with it since they were inside the building when it suddenly disappeared? "

The group gasp in unison as they thought of the possibility. " Oh, no you might be right! " One exclaimed as the others nodded, " But if that was the case... then I'm worried about what might have happened to Major Armstrong and the others. But how come they didn't went out before the sun came up? They did knew that it disappears the moment the sun comes up, right? " Somebody among the group added and soon the group fell to silence.

Even Roy and Riza was shocked to hear that Major Armstrong and his team are missing. As they regained their bearings they looked at one another and saw that they were sharing their concerns.

" We need to get to the Fuhrer's office now. " Roy said as Riza nodded, " Yes, sir! "

* * *

**- Central Headquarters, the Fuhrer's Office. ****[1445 Hours]**-

* * *

"_ Is it true that my brother disappeared last night?_ " Olivier asked from the other line. Her voice as cold as the terrain of her ice kingdom at the North.

Grumman adjusted his hold on the telephone, " Unfortunately yes. But we presume that he and his team are fine after all your brother is leading them. " He heard the Major General scoffed, " _If a weakling like him is leading the investigation then I'm even expecting that he destroyed the building by accident and is hiding due to his shame._ "

Grumman laughed, " Oh, come on now. I'm sure that he's alright if that's what you're implying behind those words. "

" _Oh, I am not worried about him. He claimed he was a grown man, so I'm expecting that he can at least survive a haunted warehouse with all that muscle. _" Olivier replied, uninterested.

Hearing her tone, Grumman couldn't help but grin, " Well. I'm happy to know that you believe in him. " He teased and he was amused as he heard Olivier scoff again, " _As if. If he can't handle himself then our family is better off without him. _" She uttered scornfully.

Grumman smiled. Despite her harsh words, He knew that she cares for her brother in her own ways. " I assure you that he'll be back home tonight. I'm sure his having fun wherever he is now. "

Major General Armstrong concede, in her own way. " _I'm sure he's having fun. He is that childish. Who knows he might even be celebrating this night getting candies from a haunted house while dressing up... no, in his case undressing up his costume with children_. "

Grumman laughed once more and agreed to her statement, " Ho ho, He might be doing that. " Then he heard someone begin to knock on his door. " I'm sorry but can you please come back again after a few minutes, I'm in a phone call! " Grumman called out.

Olivier heard it from the other line, " _Expecting anyone, Fuhrer?_ "

" Yes, and it might be Brigadier General Mustang and Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye. Though they've come a long way from the East, I wanted to immediately asked for their assistance on tonight's investigation and rescue mission. " Grumman replied.

Despite not seeing her, she couldn't help but quirked her eyes in suspicion. " _You've asked for them to lead this night's mission?_ " She asked and she heard Grumman say that they are. " _Upon leading the unit, Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye I can understand. But you're not suggesting that useless general is such a great candidate. If so, you do really have bad taste in deciding who will lead, sir._ "

Grumman couldn't help but laugh at her response before he spoke, " I do have quite a bad taste don't I? Going so far as deciding that this night's unit will be Brigadier General Mustang's old team. "

" _I fear the worst would come this night._ " Olivier replied as Grumman agreed, " A worse day for Mustang and his team, I am certain. " He grinned as he finally manage to make her laugh. No matter how sinister it may seem.

" _I suppose this night would be exciting. Hope you'll tell me the outcome of this crazy plan of yours afterwards, sir._ " Olivier said as Grumman grinned, " Definitely. Hopefully it would bring them closer. "

" _Good luck about that. I'm not interested in their affairs but I couldn't imagine them and the entire team getting any closer since they're already close to one another in the first place, but I think I understand what you mean about that. Well... I guess I should leave you be now since I have to go as well. I think I hear those pitiful Drachma troops approaching my beautiful kingdom._ " Olivier said as she adjusted her hold on her phone's receiver and grab hold of her sword at the table with her other free hand.

Then she stood up and remembered something. " _Ah, and before I forget... I've also sent Captain Falman over yesterday to Central as you requested and he should be there in a few minutes as well._ "

" That's great. It wouldn't be a heartwarming reunion if he wasn't there and it would make this mission of ours a whole lot easier with the Mustang Team together again. " Grumman said eagerly.

" _More like it would end disastrous and entertaining. Though I worry if something might go wrong. We can't never be to careful and I don't think Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye can control those sorry excuse as Mustang's men alone either._ " Olivier pointed out.

" Don't worry about that. I'll have Second Lieutenant Catalina join them tonight. I had her directed to report me everything that would happen tonight and since I've been working with her for a long time now, I can safely assure that she's very reliable in this type of missions. " Grumman stated.

" _Then I guess that matter's settled then. Again, I wish you all the luck on this mission since you're going to need it and even more so, your excellency. Now, if you'll excuse me, sir but I must take my leave now to eradicate those spies entering my ice fortress grounds..._ " Olivier replied as she looked out through a window nearby.

" You're excused and Major General Armstrong? Be sure to knock them dead. " Grumman said and smiled as he heard Olivier laughed scornfully, " _Gladly, sir. You can count on me for that... and thank you for involving my brother in this mission. He could use some exercise and wherever he might be now he should still be working hard._ "

" Good and glad to know you think so, your brother is a hard worker so you've got nothing to worry about that. " Grumman replied and he felt that Major General Armstrong smiled despite coming from the other line. " _Well, then sir. I've kept you for quite a long time now so I'll take my leave now. Farewell._ "

" Oh, and before you go, Major General Armstrong. Make sure you'll also send me a full report on how the infiltration of those Drachma spies went once you're done finishing them off. " Grumman added.

Even though she knew he wouldn't see her, out of respect, Olivier still saluted from the other side, " _Yes, sir!_ "

After a few seconds, both of them hang up and Major Armstrong proceeded to annihilate the threat on her fortress.

A few minutes later of reading some documents regarding the 13th Warehouse. Grumman adjusted his coat's collar and sat more comfortably on his chair. He heard someone knock on his door again so he coughed a couple of times to clear his voice and spoke with authority. " Come in. "

* * *

**- Central Headquarter's, Western Hallways. [1400 Hours] -**

* * *

" That rumor is quite a popular topic today now, isn't it? " Havoc said as he walked down the hallways towards their old office with Breda and Fuery following him from close behind.

" Yeah. It's been ages since we heard about it. " Breda responded as they turned a corner and continued walking forward.

" I wonder what came up that got everyone excited about this rumor again? " Fuery asked.

The three were surprised when someone spoke from behind them, " It's because the investigation unit led by Major Armstrong suddenly disappeared alongside that said building last night. " Riza stated. Roy smirked as he saw his men easily got spook. " Some things never change. They're still jumping at everything once rumors like this get out of hand. " He thought to himself.

The three were shocked to see their former superiors, " Brigadier General Mustang? Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye? " They said in unison and they also managed to salute them.

" Why that look, men? It's like you've seen a ghost. Aren't you happy to see us? It's been awhile since we've last seen each other after all. " Roy said as he approached his former team. " At ease men. It's nice to see you all again. " He added, smiling widely seeing his boys again after such a long time.

Grinning widely, Havoc was the first one to speak, " We're happy to see you too, Chief... " Then he turned to Riza, " ... and to you as well, Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye. " He added, making Riza smile at him then to the others. " The feeling is mutual. "

" Though what are you doing back here in Central, boss? If you don't mind me asking that is... and I trust that things back in the East is going well, especially those matters that concerns Ishval? " Breda asked curiously.

" Negotiations and plans concerning Ishval are proceeding smoothly and though some things in the East has it's share of mishaps. It's nothing serious and it's easily settled. As for your first question, We were sent by the Fuhrer to investigate this rumor going about. " Roy stated before he crossed his arms listening to some of the other Soldiers conversation nearby. Hoping to get more information regarding the investigation's unit sudden disappearance.

" Oh, I see... " Fuery said softly, seeing Roy in deep thought, he looked at Riza questioningly, " Umm... excuse me, Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye but what did you meant about Major Armstrong and the others in charge of the investigation units are missing? "

Riza turned to look at him before she responded to his query, " We don't know the details yet but we overheard some soldiers talking about it earlier. In fact, we are headed towards the Fuhrer Grumman's office now to confirm that rumor. Would you like to come with us? "

" We'd love to, but we received orders from the Fuhrer's secretary earlier to clean up our old office. " Breda said as he crossed his arms.

" Clean up our old office...? You mean my old office? " Roy asked, snapping out from his trance.

Havoc nod his head at him in response, " Yep, your old office was practically abandoned when you've left for Eastern Headquarters so it's sadly become dusty since we've been out on more fieldwork than office work most of the time, Chief. "

" I see. Given the chance, I would love to check up on it later. I might've left something important behind. " Roy said as the other three soldiers nodded.

" Of course, boss. You're always welcome there you know. It was once your office. " Breda said cheerfully.

Roy smiled at his former subordinates, " I'll head there after we've meet Fuhrer Grumman. " He started, then he looked at Riza, " Want to come with me afterwards and check out our old office, Lieutenant Colonel? or do you have other plans? "

" I've got time to spare and there's nothing I've planned on doing so I think I'll just join you, sir. " Riza replied. Roy raised a brow at her, " Are you sure you don't want to head to the shooting grounds? It was your favorite place. " He suggested.

Riza shook her head, " I'd rather watch you, sir. You're bound to get yourself into trouble if I take my eyes of you even for a second and I wanted to check some things we left behind the office as well. " She insisted. Hearing that, Roy smiled and nodded, " Alright then. I won't argue with you about that anymore. "

During this time, Black Hayate and Yuki went towards Fuery and the latter happily bent down and petted the two dogs eagerly. " Hey, guys. You two have grown so much. " Fuery said as the dogs barked at him once for acknowledgment.

However, hearing the dogs bark made Breda jumped behind Havoc, realizing how close the dogs were now and the dogs tauntingly walk slowly towards him afterwards, scaring him even more. " Stay back! " He uttered as he cowered behind Havoc who simply smirked at him, " You know... they only wanted to be petted in the head, Breda. They won't bite. " Havoc teased making Breda slap his friend hard on the back. " Ow! "

The group, excluding Breda laughed at the look of him still being afraid by dogs.

Then Roy thought of something. " Say, Fuery... can you take the dogs to my old office and take care of them for awhile? I think it's a little inappropriate to bring them all the way to the Fuhrer's office. " He said as Fuery nodded and happily complied, " I understand, sir. I'd love to take care of them for awhile. "

" ... and keep them close to Breda here too... Ow! " Havoc teased but he was quickly interrupted by Breda, " Shut up. "

" Well, then. We'll head to the Fuhrer's office now and we're hoping to get some answers to shed some light to this old rumor. We'll head back to the office afterwards so make sure the dogs are safe and our office clean by then. " Roy said as his former men nod at him and saluted, " Yes, sir! " They said in unison.

No sooner after that, Roy and Riza watched as Havoc, Breda and Fuery continued their way towards their old office with their two dogs following them from close behind.

* * *

Roy turned to look at Riza, " Let's get moving again ourselves, Lieutenant Colonel. The Fuhrer is waiting for us. " He saw Riza nod.

They then continued to make their way towards the Fuhrer's office afterwards. Hearing more rumors along the way.

" Have you passed by that rumored Warehouse 13 on the way home yesterday? " A soldier asked his friend and they saw him shook his head, " No way am I going to pass by that place till it's gone. Till then, I'll happily take the long way home. "

His friend smirked at him, " Geez, stop being a baby. From what I hear it's been there the whole month. Who knows when it will disappear? "

" Rumor has it, it does disappear. Only when it's morning though... then it mysteriously springs up from the ground as soon as night fall. " Another soldier came pinching in on the conversation.

" An entire team also disappeared yesterday. They say they were inside the warehouse for a couple of hours then when it was 0440, the house suddenly closed in on them while they were inside and the moment the first rays of sun shine, the building suddenly disappeared entirely... Who knows they might be eaten? " He added while his friends look at him with disbelief.

" How can you be sure that did happen? That's not funny you know. " One of the others said.

" I am not lying! I swear! At 0550, I was somewhere near there when I felt some sort of vibration, like an earthquake but much weaker. Then I saw that the building disappeared right in front my eyes. I run towards there and looked at the warehouses but I was shocked when I still counted twelve. Looking at the empty space the other building was supposed to be the old execution grounds... That was it, that's when I realized that it was the mysterious 13th warehouse! " The other soldier said, shaken up by what he saw.

" Yeah, we know about that one... What we're curious about is how you come up with the idea that the investigation unit was eaten by that ghost building? " His friend asked and the shaken up soldier looked at him. " It's because I found this piece of bone just beneath my feet, a few meters away from the vacant lot. " He said as he got a plastic bag out of his pocket containing the said bone.

It astonished almost every soldier in that side of the hall but Roy, who seemed to be uninterested by that object. " Let's get out of here, Lieutenant Colonel. " He whispered on her ear.

" Sir? " Riza looked at him for a few seconds and saw that he was grimacing like a child. Looking at the bone the soldier held again, she realized what that could be. Though the Soldiers were claiming that the bone was from a human. Someone who was part of the investigation unit yesterday. Which of course wasn't exactly what they claim it to be.

That bone was once was part of the meat she gave Black Hayate a couple of years ago who had believe that his bone treasure was safe. It was also the exact same bone that Falman picked up at the same location and amusingly, it was also the same bone that even made the genius Roy Mustang believe that it was indeed a bone from a diseased prisoner.

Realizing Roy's dilemma. Riza tried to resist but she couldn't help but laugh even for a little bit when she remembered how Roy told her about it sometime ago.

Seeing Riza laugh at his past mistake, made him slightly frustrated but at the same time he, himself find himself laughing along as he realized his stupidity or what he prepared to call it as, his innocence.

" Don't tell me that's the same bone Hayate buried and you guys dug up as before? " Riza said, and even though Roy disdain the memory, he decided to used that to his advantage and he realized that it could be a fact to consider.

" Sadly it is... but just now, it has also helped me realized that this mystery is not too mysterious after all. " Roy said as he got an idea on what this whole rumor could be. He said as he started to walk towards the Fuhrer's office once more.

Riza followed suit, " You've already managed to figure what caused all this? " she asked, slightly surprised and amazed by her superior.

" It's still just a theory. " Roy started before they turned to a corner. Then he looked at her added, " But this whole rumor might have started with the use of alchemy... We placed that exact bone back on the ground and the ground trembling might've been caused by an alchemic reaction. "

" So you're stating that someone is behind all this? " Riza deduced, thinking that it could be possible. " ...and that someone is most likely an alchemist since he can build and destroy the building at the same time... making it seem like the building is vanishing and reappearing every day this whole month! "

" Precisely. " Roy answered. Riza nodded, then she thought about something, " That could be explain most of it... but there is still some questions left unanswered. Like for instance, who caused all this attention and what on earth happened to Major Armstrong and the whole investigation unit? " She started.

" ... and what are they after? Surely they wouldn't get into all this effort to create this much mass panic without expecting something to happen in the end of all this ruckus for them, right? " Roy said in concern. Then he stopped as they finally reached the Fuhrer's office, " As for the Major and the others... it's still to early to say that they were simply victims to it or they we're a part of it. " He added.

" So... are we going to tell all of this to the Fuhrer, sir? " She asked, she was somewhat surprised to see him shook his head in response, " You wouldn't? "

Roy didn't respond to her query and just proceeded knocking on the Fuhrer's door. They then heard the Fuhrer from inside, "** I'm sorry, but can you please come back again after a few minutes, I'm in a phone call!** " Grumman called out.

Then Roy grinned and turned to look at her, " Knowing your grandfather well... His bound to be one our first suspects in this affair since he loves this kind of games so... I really think we shouldn't tell him yet. " He finally replied. He was slightly taken aback when he saw her nod, agreeing to him.

" Hearing that. I'm now considering that it could also be a possibility coming up on my mind. As much as I respect him as both my superior and family... I can't really put aside all his jokes and games regarding us in any amatory circumstances. " Riza said exasperatedly, making Roy laughed at the look of her. He stopped laughing when he felt her glaring at him.

Then he smiled as he looked back at her, " He might do some weird things again since he specifically called us both for this mission. But we must also put in mind that he could be innocent this time. He does seem to be greatly upset by this... or it could be an act." He added.

" I guess... So for now, we must act ourselves like we don't know much regarding this matter then, sir? " She asked and saw him nod. " Yup. I want to hear his side of the story first. " He answered as Riza nodded at him. " I agree. "

Then Roy suddenly decided to lean on the door to eavesdrop, " Now... I wonder who he's talking to..? "

Riza disapprovingly shook her head at Roy's action and she took his arm to pull him away from the door, " I don't think that's appropriate, sir. It's disrespect. " She said as she adjusted Roy's coat apologetically since she was a bit rough when he pulled him too.

Roy just laughed sheepishly, " Ha ha... sorry Lieutenant Colonel. I guess curiosity got the best of me. "

Riza smiled at him, " It's alright, please don't apologize. It would have been much easier to prove your suspicion, sir. But it's not the right thing to do, we have to wait. "

" Oh really now? This is interesting, Riza. Way more interesting that those rumors going on about. " Someone suddenly said from behind them, hearing that familiar voice, Riza abruptly let go of her hold on Roy, twisting him and accidentally pushed him down the ground, head first. " Ow!" He groaned in pain but was ignored since Riza turned back to see her best friend, smirking at her. " Rebecca! "

Seeing Rebecca again did make Riza happy. But knowing his friend well, She feared that they're going to start their conversation in their usual love life jokes and her fear was realized when Rebecca grinned at her.

" What a surprise to see you two here again. How's your honeymoon at the East, Riza honey? Hope everything's going well with your relationship. Seeing how things are right now between the two of you I assume it's going well? " Rebecca said in her usual teasing tone.

Riza rolled her eyes but she decided to play along, " It has been quite fantastic at the East. It's has also been quite an exciting turn of events too, thankfully I've got someone beside me at all times to aid me in times of need. How about you , Rebecca dear? Found someone yet? "

Rebecca feigned hurt, " Terrible, Riza. Is that how you treat your still single yet readily available, best friend? " She replied teasingly. Then she looked serious, " You haven't even introduced me to your friends back in the east. Maybe back out there, I'll find the one I'm looking for. " She added, though Riza had a tough time deciding if her friend was serious or was she joking about it.

But nonetheless, She couldn't help but push her buttons, " Oh, they are great people and you're missing out on all the hot guys out there. It's like a _dessert_ of them and out of all of the tanned skin and startling bright eyes, two of them stand out the most. One big guy who has fashion himself with various tattoos, with a charming _Scar_ while the other man has his hair pulled back and he looks cool with his shades, Believe me they could even stand out there even for _Miles_. They're definitely the most famous bachelors I'm usually hanging out with this days. " Riza stated.

This time Rebecca was the one who couldn't tell if she was serious or not, " Really? You've seriously got to introduced them to me sometime. " She said excited, falling for her friend's trap.

Even Roy had to bit his lip to suppress a laugh coming out of his lips and took a deep breath afterwards to calm himself. He then wondered if she noticed that Riza was teasing her about the hot dessert sceneries in Ishval and the hot guys she was describing was their colleagues, Scar and Major Miles. Then again he was one to speak, he hadn't even noticed that he was still laying head first in the ground for sometime now. Realizing his situation, he then moved himself in a more comfortable position and prepared to stand up.

But no sooner did he did that, he find his face reunited with the hard cold ground as he fell back down. He looked down and saw that Riza was stepping on his black coat, making it impossible to get up without making her fall down. " Lieutenant Colonel? " He called out but was interrupted by Rebecca again.

" Will you please introduce me to those fine gentlemen, Riza... please? " Rebecca pleaded. Riza shook her head at the look of her friend and crossed her arms. " Trust me Rebecca, you don't have to go back to the East to meet someone special. I know a fine gentleman who's right here in Central right now. " Riza teased.

At first Rebecca was excited, " Oh my god, really? " Then she thought about it and frowned, " Oh, wait a minute. Don't tell me it's Hayate again. "

Riza was silent at first and just smiled. Rebecca managed to get the dog joke but she didn't get the Ishval joke. Which is silly since she frequently sends messages to her regarding about her and Roy's progress in helping Ishval.

She was about to reply when Roy suddenly beat them to it. " Rebecca, she wasn't suggesting her dog since even Hayate is already taken. " He teased. This time he got their attention.

Rebecca gasped in surprise, " You're kidding... even the dog has a partner now? Oh right, your white puppy, Yuki. " She saw him nod and that made her slapped her forehead. Even the dog beat her to it. Then she noticed that he was suggesting someone for her. " Wait, you did say that Riza wasn't suggesting her dog... then who is he? Someone I know? " She asked, suddenly perking up.

" You and my buddy Jean are perfect for one another. You two are even similar in almost all aspects. " Roy teased and grinned as he saw Rebecca thinking about it seriously for a moment.

" Someone named Jean... Hmm... " Rebecca thought out loud, then she scoffed as she realize who it was. " Darn it, you were talking about Jean Havoc weren't you? I refuse to say that we're similar in a lot of aspects. " She replied angrily, crossing her arms.

" Oh, come on. You two are very compatible. One of the most common traits about you two is that you're both hopeless romantics that never seem to get into any long time relationship even though they have the looks and the charms. " Roy said teasingly again, making Rebecca groan, " Oh, shut up. " Then she realized something. " Wait, did you just said that I'm pretty? "

Roy didn't respond and just made a gesture that his lips are sealed since she told him to shut up. It was also a gesture that he claimed that he didn't exactly say that she was pretty. His actions just aroused Rebecca's anger even more evidently.

Riza shook her head and crossed her arms seeing her two best friends getting along so well. Then she noticed something wasn't quite right. " Sir... why are you on the ground? " She asked as Roy turned to look at her.

" Oh, now you've noticed it and funny you should ask that since as far as I remembered you were the one who pushed me down, headfirst and no matter how tempting it is I can't get up without you falling on me if I forced it since you're stepping on my coat. " He said sternly, yet he couldn't help but smile at her afterwards nonetheless, especially with the expression she gave.

Remembering what happened earlier. Riza felt her face reddening due to embarrassment and she immediately moved towards his side to gently helped him up, " I'm so sorry about this, sir. " She said sheepishly as she adjusted his coat more neatly again and dusted off his uniform.

" It's alright, please don't apologize. It's very easy to raise suspicion, Lieutenant Colonel and no matter how exciting it is to be the center of attention. It's sadly not the right thing to do, so we have to wait. " Roy teased.

At first Riza didn't notice that he was teasing her since she barely heard what he said since she was more concerned about his face since his right cheek was slightly bruised due to the fall. She only noticed the joke when Rebecca laughed at them.

As revenge, Riza simply pinched him on his bruised cheek, that simple action she did amused her as she heard an elicit sharp cry of pain coming from Roy. " Be serious. " She said as she rubbed his cheek gently afterwards. Roy said nothing and just smiled genuinely at her in response to her soothing touch.

" Though I am enjoying the look of your faces being all lovey-dovey like that and all. I think we've better get back to work since I'm sure that our Dear Fuhrer has finished chatting on the phone with someone by now. You came here for the rumors, right? " Rebecca said as she knocked on the door. " I came here for the same reason as well but if we don't get inside soon. I fear that you two would start a new rumor soon and trust me this type of rumor spread faster. "

Riza stepped back from Roy and they looked at each other for a brief moment, then they looked around and saw that their were soldiers eyeing them from a distance. All they could do was lightly laugh and smiled sheepishly. Rebecca was right, they were being watched. But for some reason, they really don't mind it much and they're least surprised... surprisingly.

A few seconds after Rebecca knocked on the door, they finally heard Grumman from the other side. " **Come in** " He said with authority and the three of them wasted no more time outside and entered his office.

* * *

**- Central Headquarters, the Fuhrer's Office. ****[1505 Hours]**-

* * *

" Good afternoon, Fuhrer. I bought the extra documents you've ask for. Though with all due respect sir, it wouldn't come cheap since you still asked me to work despite it being my day off. " Rebecca said as she made her way towards his desk and hand him the papers he requested for.

On the other hand, Roy and Riza watched curiously as Grumman took the papers from Rebecca and they wondered what it could be about.

It was a copy of an almost detailed report of the infamous 13th warehouse and supposedly a map of it's interior. It was given by the investigation unit before they were supposedly vanquished along with the 13th Warehouse itself.

" Ho ho, Rebecca, you're learning to be quite an excellent swindler. " Grumman said cheekily.

Rebecca grinned, " You shouldn't be surprised about that, sir. After all, I did learn from the best. "

" Is that so? I'm sure he's very flattered to hear that. " Grumman teased as Rebecca smirked, " Yep, I could even see the look on his face now, sir. "

They shared a good laugh together before Rebecca went back towards Roy and Riza's side and let Grumman read the reports contents first. " Interesting... " He uttered before he looked at Roy and Riza, smiling warmly at them.

" It's great that you two had come so early upon hearing my request. I could really used the both of you for some assistance. I'm afraid that I have more terrifying news regarding the haunted rumor to be true and it is alive. I'm sure you must've heard of the rumors that it has come and go for a set period of time now, right? " Grumman started as Roy and Riza nodded.

" We have heard about some of the rumors, sir and one of our greatest concerns was the sudden disappearance of the entire investigation unit overnight. " Roy stated as Grumman looked at them more seriously. " Ah, so you've heard of those dire news as well. That's good, it saves me the torture on how to tell you two about it. But there's more to it than just their disappearance. Surely it came to your mind that how come they didn't leave the place before the sun rose up, right? " Grumman paused and took a deep breath as he watched them nod before he continued. " You see, that was my fault. I ordered them to stay behind all night. "

The three looked shocked upon hearing this, " But why would you do such a thing, Fuhrer? " Rebecca suddenly asked, her tone higher than normal due to surprise. Roy and Riza were eager to hear his reply too.

" You see there's more secrets behind the rumor itself... Way before this strange occurrence started happening. There were actually more people disappearing without a trace before the investigation unit. Soldiers and Civilians alike. Some of those who was said to have escaped before the building vanish said that they were somehow hypnotized and they couldn't think and move like themselves anymore for a brief moment of time. " Grumman started then he paused and stared at each of his guests eyes.

" Listen to me and make sure no information that I will tell you now would be released to the public. If it leaks out, there'll be uproar among the people that's for sure and that's something that we must avoid at all costs. So be careful not to share this to anyone unauthorized. " Grumman warned and the soldiers looked at him determinedly and nodded. " Yes, sir! "

* * *

**- Central Headquarters, Brigadier General Mustang's Office. ****[1630 Hours]**-

* * *

While Havoc and the others were busily talking about trivial things after they managed to clean their old office. They were easily surprised when the door suddenly opened and Roy, Riza and Rebecca hurriedly went inside.

" Chief, what's wrong? " Havoc asked, befuddled after seeing their superior and the other's distressed faces.

" There's an emergency. We have to meet up in front of Central headquarter's main entrance this evening at exactly 2000 hours so be sure to get everything you might need for this night's operation. " Roy said as his men subconsciously saluted. Though still befuddled by the situation, they still looked determined seeing the situation at hand.

" There's a lot of things we don't know yet but whatever it is. We're ready for anything, sir! " Breda said as Roy nodded. " That's great to hear. Just so you know, I'm once again your superior officer and I'll lead this night's investigation's unit. Captain Falman is also coming back from the north this night to aid us and he should be here soon. "

His men gladly saluted, " Yes, sir! "

" As soon as Captain Falman arrives, we're going to tell you about our current situation first before you head out to get whatever you needed to bring for this mission. So listen up since once we're all here since I'll only say it once becuase we've got little time to spare. " Riza said as the boys nodded, " Yes, ma'am! "

The group fell to silence for a few minutes. Anxiously waiting for Falman to arrive. In the meantime, the entire team did all sort of trivial things.

Roy and Riza were looking at a bunch of old documents they've left behind and Rebecca was glaring at Havoc for no reason. She blamed to herself that it was because of her conversation earlier. Unknown to her, Havoc noticed her angry stare and is anxiously thinking he did something wrong without him noticing it. While Breda was busily running away from the dogs who was following him since he was eating a sandwich, fearing that the dogs think he's roasted meat in the process.

Fuery was eyeing the entire team and the silence was making him feel very uncomfortable so he spoke nervously. " Umm... Can we please at least know where we are headed for now? I'm very anxious about it. "

During this time, the door to the office suddenly opened without them noticing and someone slowly went inside. " Excuse me... "

" Why where else? We're headed to the infamous, Warehouse 13! " Rebecca said determinedly shocking Havoc, Breda and Fuery.

" What? No way... You're kidding, right? " Falman said from behind them. He saw that the other men were also mirroring his expression.

" Now, that we're all here... Let's begin this meeting. " Roy started as he sat back down on his chair with Riza right beside him. " Everyone, sit down and listen to what we're going to do for tonight's operation. " She added as everyone but Roy huddled closer towards them and followed her orders.

Though they know very little at the mission in stake... they all bravely prepared themselves with only the thought of knowing that they can expect an exciting night after this.

* * *

**- End of Chapter One: Rumors -**

* * *

**Author's note: **More information regarding this mystery will come in the following chapters.

Well since I'm already late for Halloween I guess I could make this story longer than intended besides... it doesn't have to be Halloween for this story. It relates nothing to Halloween after all, it's a little bit implied but this could actually happen in any day of any month. I see a lot of things this story could turn to be. Truth to be told, this idea just came out of the blue a few days ago. I'm writing this story yesterday without any idea on what would happen next, I don't even know what dialogue will they say in the following chapters. I just have an idea on what it could be since I love writing stories on the spot and it comes out more naturally for me if I wrote whatever comes from my mind first.

Don't try it though. I hate this kind of habit as well, it get's tougher to update stories once I've lost inspiration and in some cases I can barely remember what my ideas were in my other older pending stories. So before anything else, I have to finish this story before I lose inspiration again. I hope you can take some time to review if you can. Signed or not. I haven't written anything for months and I am quite anxious to know what you think. Your feedback would surely help me out.

Oh, but before I forget. I wanted to say that this story is part of my " How to " stories. I just haven't thought of a great "How to" Title yet since as I said, I wrote this unexpectedly just yesterday so be aware of the title change so I advice you to alert this story for updates. This story closely resembles my first FMA story, How to make a date, hence it's long chapters, mysteries and riddles to solve as well as the many set of characters it involves and there will be more to come as the story progress. They're only somewhat related to one another though so you don't have to read the other one. This is a new story that can stand on it's own. :)

Well, I'll go and prepare for the next chapter now and I might update a couple of my stories in the progress since I also have some ideas for them. Hope you liked the story and please review if you can! Thanks for reading~ :D


End file.
